


Goh's Shock

by Hogoki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Gen, Goh couldn't handle it, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogoki/pseuds/Hogoki
Summary: During a training session, Goh learns a bit about just how much Ash has been through. Drabble, one-shot.
Kudos: 4





	Goh's Shock

The skies echoed with the sounds of battle over the Sinnoh region; the fighters? A Pikachu versus... a boy of 10?

"C'mon Pikachu! We've got an even playing field now, so hit me with your best!" ...And the boy's commanding the Pikachu to attack him?

 _What has this world come to?!_ I think the other boy feels the same way judging by his face.

The boy was hit by a swift Thunderbolt from Pikachu which managed to basically topple him. Evidently a critical hit.

"No, wait... wasn't that half power?"

"Come on now, Ash! You just got fried by that, and you expect him to go at _full strength_?!"

"If I wanna beat Leon, I'll need to toughen myself up too! My Pokémon can't be doing all the work while I just sit around and tell 'em what to do!"

"You call travelling Kanto, Johto and Alola just _sitting around_?" it appears Goh has made a terrible error.

"...Well, I've travelled Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos too before. Got a nice ranking in the leagues, too." Scratch that, a _fatal_ error. Goh's head practically exploded.

"You've competed in... almost _every league_? Did you manage to start at six or something?!"

"Nah, I started at ten like everyone else!"

" _Then how do you still look ten?!_ "

"...I dunno. I get that a lot when my friends see me after a while."

...Yep, Goh fainted. Guess he couldn't handle the shock.

"...Hey Mimey, go check on Goh. I have some thinking to do..."

After a slight existential crisis Ash went back to battle strategies.

"If Mimey uses Psychic with Pikachu's Electroweb, maybe it could be stretched... But then it'd be weaker than if it was just thrown out... Maybe it could move a Thunderbolt instead? This is just with those two, I got so many reserves for the later rankings... Oh, I almost forgot! Pikachu, you ready to finish our battle?" Said electric mouse hesitated. A lot. "Come on, the snow slows you down and lets your electricity hit me harder! It's a fair match..." At this point Pikachu finally accepted, if only to show that the match won't be fair... at all.


End file.
